Highschool Mascot: Vampire
by esuterutomoru
Summary: Rooftops are so last summer, cellars are the new groove, or so Grimmjow thought. But the door is stuck, the lights went out and the thing he tripped over is...? Crap. - GinGrimm, vampire lolz, not to be taken seriously.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! This is merely a thing of fun fun fun and craziness. I make no money with this at all. I'd be surprised if I did.

**A/N: **Happy late birthday, Ichimaru Gin! Also dedicated to Leylani-sama, my funniest PM partner and most faithful reviewer on my story, Primal tender!  
Might end up rewriting the same idea in a more serious tone as a multi-chaptered fic.

* * *

**Highschool Mascot: Vampire**

Rooftops were so last summer. Besides, couples went up there all the time nowadays to enjoy the warm sunshine or whatever while eating together. Well, that was Grimmjow's excuse. Cause it wasn't like everyone needed to know that he was terrified of heights. Not that it was a big thing. That tiny flaw in his masculinity was easily weighed out by his intense love for all gore and horror movies. He was totally the coolest guy on the block.

He also did actually hate eating in the cafeteria. He tried for the first week of school and right on the second day he got half a plate of spaghetti bolognese in his carefully sculpted hair. Those bastards didn't have a damn sense about how excruciatingly long it took to gel all those aqua blue tresses up every morning. So eating in there was out of the question, they couldn't leave the school in lunch break due to some new policy and eating in the corridor or the classrooms was also forbidden.

So only one option remained: the cellar.

No one has ever gone down there in fear of some ridiculous urban legend that he didn't give a rat's ass about. There was nothing even remotely scary about a school's cellar. What could be in there? A couple of broomsticks and maybe age-old books? The boiler and gas-meter? Feh. Nevertheless, a mystery always interested him so he had decided to go down there and see what the fuss was all about - while enjoying his lunch of course.

He pushed past a couple making out on the stairs and went down to the steel door. He tried the handle a couple of times, but it was locked fast. Well that was to be expected. Grimmjow's curiosity was inevitably roused further, so he picked out a hairpin from a pocket - he was a fashionable teen, hey - and crouched, peering in through the keyhole. He stuck the hairpin into the hole and wiggled it about for a couple of moments before the lock gave with a tired 'click' noise.

He stood again and pushed the door and it slowly creaked open. He stepped in and switched the lights on then nonchalantly kicked the door shut behind himself. Probably a bad move because it gave a strange noise, but he had no time to wonder too much about that because the neon lights above his head went dead without any warning beforehand. He dropped his bento box in shock and took a step backwards against the door. Shit.

His eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden darkness and he whirled around and yanked on the door with all his might. Peachy. It was stuck and wouldn't budge at all. Grimmjow quickly gave up on trying to open it, he knew if he exerted himself he wouldn't have the strength to get out at all.

He was fairly certain that the cellar went on all under the school and had another exit somewhere. He took a couple of cautious steps forward, arms stretched out blindly. There was complete darkness, not even a single window on the chamber. Damn it! Who designed this shitty place?!

Eventually, he found a wall and he kept his hand on it as he walked. It felt dirty to his touch and he shuddered to imagine what his hand would look like once he could actually look at it and see. But his greatest problem was that he couldn't even see where he stepped. He's never felt this awkward in all of his almost-eighteen years. And-

"SHIT!"

He stumbled over something and almost fell flat on his face. Thank goodness for his amazing flailing abilities, he managed to catch himself on some sort of shelf in the last second. If anybody saw this, they would be as dead as Grimmjow's pride was in that second. He hurried to straighten himself and he poked forward with his foot to try and find what he had tripped in. His toes met something hard and he jerked back hurriedly when he heard some muffled, quiet noise, maybe a groan.

That was impossible, though. It had to be his mind playing tricks on him. He crouched carefully and reached out with his hands towards where he felt the thing with his foot. He eventually met a polished wooden surface with his fingertips. He followed the line of it carefully and slowly, the realization dawned on him like a bucket of cold water poured down his back:

It was a coffin.

He yanked his hands back from it immediately and plopping down he pressed his back into the shelf behind him, hissing as it dug into his body painfully. He stared blindly down to where he thought he could now see - imagine - the coffin and he swallowed tightly. Why would it be in there?

Though maybe it was some old prop meant for a school play. Maybe it was harmless. He should try opening it. With that decision, he scooted over to it again and touched it tentatively, finding the edge of the lid. Slowly, he pulled it upwards and it creaked open quietly. He instinctively peered down into it despite the fact that he couldn't see anything and was met by a pair of glowing red eyes.

All was still for a second as he stared into the strange, hypnotic gaze.

"FUCK!" He screamed in the slowly falling shock as he threw himself back from the coffin, the lid falling shut again, his back hitting the shelf, making it rattle loudly in the otherwise silent cellar. He scrambled to his feet and began carefully inching to the side, away from the menacing casket. His breathing was loud and ragged in the room, he was shaking and cold sweating as he tried futilely to not think about the fact that he had just seen a god damn REAL VAMPIRE.

As he was trying to move away, he heard the lid of the coffin open up and he swallowed thickly, pressing himself into the wall he had backed up against. He tried melting into the surface but knew he had no chance if the creature decided to pursue him. He heard the rustling as the person in the coffin sat up and he saw the flash and glow of the red eyes when they opened and turned towards him.

"Good morning." The vampire said suddenly. His voice was light, his tone polite with some strange underlying amusement.

Grimmjow nearly pissed himself at first when he finally heard the vampire speak then sniggered involuntarily upon receiving the ridiculously normal greeting.

"Mornin'?" He returned it, perhaps a little shakily, still pressed into the wall though not as desperately now. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

"I haven't gotten any visitors in a while. How is the school doing?"

"Well, I guess? How do I know?" Grimmjow slowly sank down onto the floor. The creature didn't seem to want to move from the casket. And he - because it was a man, for sure - didn't seem to want to attack him at all.

"I suppose that is true. Well, what is your name?" The vampire asked, his red eyes following Grimmjow's movements with obvious keenness despite the pitch black darkness still enveloping them.

"Grimmjow." The teen responded, pulling his knees up lightly. The cold of the cellar was barely beginning to register, his mind was focused completely on the unexpected, surreal situation.

"Hello, Grimmjow. I am Gin. I am the mascot of the school."

"Whadaya mean mascot?" Grimmjow asked but before he could get an answer, the lights suddenly came back to life and he squinted with the onslaught of light. He reached up and rubbed his eyes a couple of times before turning to look at the vampire again, curiously.

The man sitting up in the coffin seemed to be around twenty-five, his slim, pale face was framed by silky, silvery hair and his lips were pulled into a jovial smile that showed his stark white teeth. He was dressed rather casually, in a shirt and a pair of dark slacks that only accented the whiteness of his skin.

"Uh, hey again." He lifted his hand in an awkward gesture. The person, despite being a vampire and with that owning a skin-colour similar to chalk, was undeniably handsome. It was a timeless look he had on, something that couldn't be moved or changed by simple mortal hands.

"What I mean by mascot is that I am sort of a lucky item for the school. For a couple of years now, I have been living here at the bidding of the headmistress." Gin, the vampire, began explaining in his easy-going, forever-amused tone. "She firmly believes my presence brings good luck for the school. I am not quite convinced, but it's not easy for a vampire to find a permanent home so I don't argue."

"That's weird." Grimmjow commented. This entire situation was.

"I have to agree." Gin nodded lightly. His lips pulled apart further and he sniggered a quiet, evil little snicker.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Grimmjow asked quietly, not quite comforted by the laugh and the fangs he caught glimpses of between the thin lips. He reached up to rub the back of his neck as the little hairs there all stood up in fright.

"I don't see the need, right now." Gin responded quite honestly. "I have fed just yesterday. I could, I suppose, give in to the lust, but there is no need to. Especially since you are so young and obviously a virgin. I'd better not get a taste of it."

Grimmjow's face flared red immediately. "What has that got to do with anything?!" He asked in an angry snarl. It was one of the most uncool things in the world to still be a virgin at his age! And how did the vampire know that anyways?!

"If you must know, a virgin's blood is the sweetest, next to a lover's." Gin explained patiently. "You are obviously - to me - a virgin. I smell blood as pure as that from miles away, even from under your skin. If I tasted it only once, I would become helplessly addicted."

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, quickly forgetting about his embarrassment. The thought that the vampire smelled his blood under his skin... that a blood like his would be the sweetest, most delicious for him... that he would probably go mad with desire for more if he ever tasted it... he shivered a little and averted his gaze.

"O'tto..." Gin made a quiet, surprised little noise before pulling his lips apart wide. "Are you trying to seduce me, Grimmjow-kun?" He asked, his voice falling into a teasing hum.

"H-Huh?!" Grimmjow quickly jerked his head back towards him. Shit! Did he smell him...?! He scrambled to his feet, face pulsing with his sudden blush. "W..Who would?!" He snarled back defensively, scooting away along the wall when he saw the vampire rise from the casket. Shit! Shit, shit, shit...!

"Your body oozing the scent of arousal like that can only mean one thing, dear..." Gin purred, his glowing eyes fixing on the teen. Grimmjow shuddered as he saw the silver-haired demon part his mouth, saw the large, menacing fangs between his lips, saw his tongue curl out and lick along the shape of his stark white teeth. "...the door is stuck. The other exit is still a while away." He smacked his lips together loudly in a gesture of hunger. "Let's have a game of tag, Grimmjow-kun..."

Grimmjow's shocked, terrified scream echoed far down the cellar halls as he broke into a mad, hopeless dash down the corridor, the vampire throwing himself after him with a crazed grin on his face.

Bloody lunch break!

END.


End file.
